Dividing Paths
by Evenos Cross
Summary: Long after all threats to Shibusen have been destroyed Maka, soul, and the other weapons and Meisters try to find their paths whether it be together or separate, only time will decide. M for cursing gore and possible lemons idk yet
1. Path of the Demon Hunter Part 1

A/N: Yes.....yet another fanfic!.....I can't seem to get rid of my writers block so I'm starting a new one....my other fics are on hold or will be updated soon so please be patient with me alrighty then....here goes another soul eater fanfic

Title: Dividing Paths

Summary: Everyone takes a different path in their life...but how do you choose when multiple paths lie before you? Will you become a soldier? A demon? A savior? These question confront Maka, Soul and the other weapon Meisters as well as their companions.

* * *

Chapter one: The path of the Demon Hunter.

Maka sighed as she looked up at the sky wondering about her travels with her partner Soul. "should...I.......really do this...." She mumbled while she looked down at a letter she received from her mother. "Mama.....what should I do..."

As she kept looking down a small gust made her clothes sway as she continued looking at the letter. "....I don't think I can do this..." She mumbled again as she stood up and walked back towards the apartment she used to share with her partner Soul.

"Now that the Kishin is gone.....there is no reason to continue......I'll never be strong enough to make Soul a deathscythe" she continued mumbling to herself as she kept walking but then stopped looking at a familiar motorcycle in front of the apartment.

As her eyes widened slightly she ran into the building. "Soul....is he.....really back" She though as she kept running eventually making it to the door. A voice suddenly called out to her as she turned the nob. "Missed me...." Called out the voice.

Maka turned as she looked at her partner. "Soul..." Soul grinned as he looked at Maka "Heh I knew it....you missed me" Maka sighed and rolled her eyes but almost on impulse, she ran up to Soul embracing him slightly sobbing into his chest.

He smiled warmly as he hugged Maka back then lifted her head. "Maka......I'm back.....and this time....I'm staying..." Maka looked up at soul then let go walking to the door. "Soul.....am I strong enough.....to make you a deathscythe?"

Soul chuckled as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Your more than strong.....you power.....is exactly what I need to become a deathscythe." Maka blushed slightly then walked into the apartment. "So how will we find a witch?....we still need a witch soul and Shinigami-sama will take our other souls if we're not careful"

Soul laughed. "the next witch we face will be the last....we will make it especially with your anti-demon wavelength." Maka sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah I'm doing all the work" she joked as she flicked Soul's forehead.

Soul gave her a quick glare then chuckled. "Heh and I thought you were the serious one" He said waiting for Maka to open the door. "well I am" She replied opening the door and walking inside followed by Soul. "well your room is still the same......I haven't been inside since you left..."

Soul sighed. "You didn't have to do that for me.." Maka sighed as she looked around when she noticed something ringing. "Huh did you hear that?" She said out loud as she looked around. Soul yawned as he looked at a mirror. "Its shinigami-sama"

Maka walked over to the mirror and placed her hand on it. "Yes Shinigami-sama?" Shinigami chuckled when he saw Soul behind Maka. "Ah Soul-kun you're back.....how was your training with Justin?" Soul grinned. "heh I got much stronger"

Shinigami chuckled. "Good, now then..come to me and I will give you some mission details I've been meaning to give you for a while now." Maka sighed. "Ok then shinigami-sama" She said as she pulled her cloak on then opened the door. "Let's go soul-kun" Soul chuckled as he put his hands in his pockets. "Just like old times..."

Maka and Soul walked into Shibusen then walked towards the large mirror which lead to Shinigami's quarters. They both stepped through and walked down a hall as they stopped in front of Shinigami and bowed quickly. "Ah Maka-chan!!!" A voice rang out as Spirit came out of nowhere and tried to hug Maka.

Maka sighed as she pulled out a book and slammed it into her father's head. "Papa........" Soul laughed as he looked at Maka glaring at Spirit. "Deathscythe-sama.....you just got your ass handed to you" He said laughing harder.

Maka then turned to soul but a hand crashed down on his head making him hit the floor. Maka giggled as she saw shinigami behind Soul with his hand out. "Now then....can we begin?" Maka nodded as she looked at Shinigami. "So what is this mission about shinigami-sama?"

Shinigami looked at Maka and soul then sighed. "well as you know....you hold the anti-demon wavelength and then you still have the potential to become a deathscythe...I want you to choose which direction you will take."

Both Maka and Soul's eyes widened as they heard Shinigami. "wait what?!" Soul called out as he stood up. "You gotta be kidding me!" He said clenching his fists. "You can't make us choose!....." Maka looked at Soul then at Shinigami. "I must agree with Soul Shinigami-sama....I cannot choose" she mumbled as she walked away.

"Maka......as your papa....I have to tell you.....you must make a choice eventually even if it means that something will change" Maka ran away as she passed the mirror and ran to the roof. "Why?.......why do I have to choose...."

Soul looked at shinigami. "Why is the choice so important?....why can't it be both?" Shinigami sighed. "It cannot be both becuase.......when too much power exists, there must be a counterbalance.......and that would mean one of you two would disappear" Soul's eyes widened as he thought.

Maka continued looking from the roof as Spirit leaned on the railing next to her. "Maka.....you must choose....." His eyes looked much more sincere almost as if he was about to burst into tears. "But why papa? .......is it really that bad?"

Spirit sighed. "Yes Maka......it is bad...." Maka looked out. "Then what should I do papa?" Spirit smiled slightly. "That choice is up to you two to make.......together" Maka smiled slightly as she quickly gave her father a hug then ran back to her and her partner's apartment.

"Heh I knew I was good at giving advise" Stein jumped down. "heh I never knew you as actually trying to be a father senpai...." He said laughing at the comment. Spirit sighed and got up. "well you'll know when you have your own now won't you?" Spirit replied with a laugh.

Stein sighed and walked towards the exit. Spirit followed as he rubbed his head, "Kami......thank you" He mumbled as he smiled walking through the door. Maka rushed through the streets looking around as she looked for her partner. "Soul....where are you?"

Soul was about to get on his motorcycle when he heard Maka. "huh?" He mumbled as he looked at her running in his direction. "M-Maka! w-wait don't run I'm on my motor-" He yelled out as she crashed into Soul making them both fall. Maka looked up and saw saw was under her making her blush.

"s-sorry!" She quickly yelled out while standing and bowing quickly. Soul stood and chuckled. "No need to say sorry....well how bout you get on....I want to think about this" Maka nodded and got on the motorcycle while wrapping her arms around his waist.

Soul started the motorcycle and rushed out of the city with full speed. "If we're going to choose...might as well think about it first." Maka nodded as she held on to Soul. "yeah......hopefully we find our answer" soul smiled slightly as he sped up and kept going.

After an hour or so Soul stopped and got off as he looked around. "Wonder where we are...." Maka shrugged. "I don't know I guess we're pretty far from death city" Out of nowhere they noticed a small village. Soul walked back to his motorcycle but Maka grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the village.

"M-Maka! where are you taking me!" Soul yelled out. Maka continued walking without even noticing his complaints. "Maka!! Listen already!!" He yelled out as he tripped and fell. "ow..." He mumbled as he looked down and noticed he was on top of Maka.

"Eh s-sorry!" He jumped up and looked away hiding his blush. "Maka? you ok?" Maka stood up and continued walking. "Maka! Where are you going!" He yelled out again. Maka turned and gave him a warm smile. "We're going to find our way.....one way or another"

Soul raised his eyebrow and chuckled. "fine" They both turned to the village and walked towards it. A boy sat on the steps of his house and looked up at Maka and Soul heading towards the village. the boy then stood up and ran into his house yelling. "mom there here"

A woman wearing a white dress and a white scarf on her arm looked over at the boy. "son stay here....I'll greet them...let's go " She called out to someone who was in a shadow. "Alright then" They both walked out of the house and stood in the village entrance.

Maka and soul continued walking when they saw the two people. "you two are?" Soul called out. the man chuckled. "Ioji kuroi at your service" He called out while slightly bowing. The woman sighed and crossed her arms. "The name is Mina pleased to meet you"

Maka bowed and smiled. "My name is Maka Albarn and this is Soul my partner." Ioji raised his eyebrow. "partner? you two are weapon and meister? or couple?" Mina whacked Ioji making him fall forward on his face. "ow!"

Ioji glared at Mina then looked back over at soul and Maka whom were blushing. "I take it its couple then" He said laughing. Maka sighed and shook her head. "We're weapon and meister." she called out then looked at soul who was looking away.

Mina held her hand out and Ioji tilted his head. "you expect me to turn into my weapon form..." Mina glared at Ioji making him jump back. "f-fine I'll change" He said as he began to glow and turned into a halberd.

Maka looked at Mina with a puzzled look on her face. "Uh Mina-san why did you turn Ioji into his weapon form." Mina grinned and held Ioji in stance. "Because........unlike you people in shibusen.....I have to take care of what little family I have left and that includes my daughter who happens to be a witch!"

She yelled out as she ran at Maka with Halberd out in stance.

-end chap 1


	2. Demon Hunter Part 2: The beggining

A/N: Here is chapter two of Dividing paths. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter two: Path of the Demon Hunter: The Choice

Maka's eyes widened as she saw Mina rush at her with full speed. "M-Mina-san please stop! We're not here to hurt your daughter!" Mina lunged trying to impale Maka with the halberd. "I don't care! All Shibusen students are just after a witch for power!" Ioji sighed as he mumbled something under his breath.

Soul quickly turned his arm into the scythe blade to block the attack. "Calm down we only came here to find some answers.....thats all...." Mina pulled back and swiped the halberd to the side trying to cut Soul."Soul!" she called out as he turned and nodded transforming into the scythe.

Mina threw Ioji upwards and called out. "Kunai and chain!" Ioji sighed as he transformed again. "good" She said as she caught him and began to spin the chain. Maka held the scythe in a defensive stance and yelled out. "Mina-san! Please stop!"

Mina then laughed and ran at Maka throwing the dagger at full speed. Maka then quickly blocked the dagger letting it wrap around the blade of the scythe and started trying to overpower Mina. "Mina calm down please! I'm serious I don't want to kill your daughter!"

Mina growled ans began pulling back then coughed out blood making her fall to her knees and drop the chain. Ioji quickly changed back and picked up Mina. "Mina....I told you...don't over do it or else your condition will get worse....please....just listen to them and don't worry I'll protect Mizuki" He whispered into her ear then turned to Maka and soul.

Soul changed back and stood next to Maka who had a worried look on her face. "don't worry. That guy won't let anything happen to her no matter what" Maka turned to soul with a puzzled expression on her face. "What do you mean?" Soul yawned and rubbed his head. "Just look at him. That look only appears on someone who will do anything to protect their close ones."

Maka turned back to Ioji and Mina then smiled slightly. "You're right" she said when all of a sudden she remembered the night when Soul became cursed with the black blood, when they fought Stein, and when they fought asura.

Flashback:

_Maka was breathing hard as she held the scythe in defense as Crona continued attacking like a mentaly insane person. "Maka! don't just stand there!" soul called out wincing from the damage he was taking. Maka quickly snapped back into reality as she tried counterattacking but Crona grabbed the blade and threw her and Soul back._

_"You can't win" She called out raising Ragnarok. Maka winced as she stood back up holding the scythe in stance. "Maka don't! just run!" Soul yelled out. Crona ran at Maka raising her sword then slammed it down cutting through something._

_Maka's eyes widened as she saw Soul standing in front of her with Ragnarok inside of him. "Soul!" She cried out as he fell back from the hit. "b....baka...." He mumbled as his eyes closed. "soul! soul!" She yelled out as she saw him out cold. As crona charged at them the door behind Maka and soul burst open with stein standing at the doorway holding a scythe._

_End of Flashback._

"Maka?" Soul said waving his hand in her face. "Maka? You alive or just lost?" He called out while waving his hand in her face. "Huh? what?" she quickly replied as she shook her head to clear her mind. "did something happen?" Soul sighed and grabbed Maka's hand.

"W-where are we going!" She yelled out while trying to hide her blush. Soul looked and burst into laughter. "Calm down we're only going to Mina and Ioji's place. They let us stay as long as we needed to." He said as he kept walking and pulling Maka with him.

Maka sighed then stomped on the ground making soul fall back from the sudden stop. "She tried to kill us and we're staying with them!" She yelled as she looked at Soul. "Ioji offered us a place to stay so I said yes" He replied as he stood back up. "and if your not coming I'll just force you to go" He said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

Maka just looked away and sat there with her arms crossed. "I don't care" She said simply. Soul sighed and took his hands out of his pockets. "We're doing this the hard way then" He said as he walked over to Maka and pulled her over his shoulder. Her eyes widened and a blush spread over her face when she noticed she was on Soul's shoulder then screamed.

"Let me down!! Let me down!!" She said repeatedly as Soul kept walking towards the house. "Let me go or I'll make you pay!" She yelled out but Soul continued ignoring her screams and kept walking. "we're almost there" He said then decided to run then stopped and look around. "Hmm this place is pretty nice" He said and continued walking.

Ioji sighed as he sat in a chair across from Mina. "Mina why do you think Shibusen is after Mizuki?" Mina muttered something under her breath then drank some of her tea. "Because all they want is power....thats why I left shibusen. I decided I'd rather have a family and be on my own rather than be cooped up in a school of power hungry idiots" She replied.

Ioji sighed then leaned back in the chair. "I don't know how you can think that....we were the best of the best then we gave it all away." Mina looked at him then thought 'oh man....he's depressed again....what should I do.....what should I do.....Aha! I got it!' she mumbled then walked over to Ioji.

Ioji looked over then thought 'is she doing what I think she's doing' He then yawned and sat up but got pushed down. "M-mina!" He stuttered as he saw her on top of him. Mina kissed him and pulled on his cloak when they heard a sound. "Huh" they both said in sync as they stood up and walked over to the door where Maka and soul were arguing.

"I'm not staying here!" Maka yelled out glaring at Soul. Soul sighed and walked inside. "we're staying whether you like it or not....you're the one who wanted to come here not me" He said as he kept walking then looked at Ioji and Mina. "oh hello Ioji-san, Mina-san"

Mina sighed then looked over at Ioji giving him a quick glare. Ioji quickly backed away laughing nervously as he raised his arms up as if implying innocence. "Ioji......come with me" she said grabbing his cloak and dragging him into the kitchen. "W-wait!!!" He cried out while being dragged.

Mina threw him into a chair then glared at him again. "Ioji Shiroi....Explain!! Now!" She yelled out. Ioji sank into the chair then sighed and stood back up. "I invited them here because this is the only place where they are safe...otherwise...they would get attacked by the villagers."

Mina sighed and sat down as well. "You got a point....this village is a haven for young witches and families who have children who end up the same....if they find out they're from Shibusen....they'll be thrown out or killed" She said as she rested her head in her hand.

Ioji crossed his arms. "Anyways....I'll keep Mizuki safe, she's my daughter anyways...." He said as he stood up and headed for the room where Soul and Maka were. Mina looked up at Ioji then grabbed his hand. "Ioji.....did you take me because we were partners.....or did you really...."

Ioji stoped then turned towards Mina. "Mina. There is always a reason do something....but, when I chose to be by your side." He then knelt down an gave her a small kiss on the lips. "I didn't have a reason. The only one I can think of even now....is I love you and I would not want to be with anyone else." Mina smiled then pulled Ioji into a hug.

"Thank you" she said as she helped him stand. Ioji chuckled then walked back to the other room. Meanwhile Maka and soul were still arguing in the other room. "Maka how many times do I have to tell you. We're staying here." Maka sighed. "Fine do what you want." she said and leaned back on the couch.

Ioji walked in and looked at the two. "Now now, calm down you two. I have a special room for you two upstairs" He said with a slight chuckle then pointed to the stairs. "Go up those stairs one door to the left. Hope you enjoy your stay" He called out then went back into the kitchen.

Maka and Soul both walked upstairs then opened the door and noticed a large bed then they both looked around and noticed the room had so may things in it then they walked inisde and Maka headed straight for the bathroom. Soul sat down on the bed and called out. "Taking a shower?" Maka turned and nodded then walked inside.

Soul lied down on the bed and thought about what they discussed in Shibusen with Shinigami and Spirit.

Flashback:

_"Soul....You do understand the consequences of staying by her side right? Spirit called out as soul headed for the exit. "Yes deathscythe-sama....I understand the risk in staying by Maka's side....but....how can I explain this....I don't want to be away from here....we've been through too much" He replied. Spirit chuckled and patted soul's shoulder._

_Shinigami looked at Soul then walked over to him. "soul..You and Maka defeated the Kishin, you and her showed Crona the right path, and you two have defeated Madusa and Arachne. Please think about your choice, You only have one more soul you can take. Will it be a greater demon soul or will it be a Witch's soul."_

_Soul chuckled. "It's not up to me...its up to me and Maka. she is my partner after all" He replied then continued walking towards the exit when he turned and saw Spirit behind him. "Yes deathscythe-sama?" Spirit chuckled then held his hand out._

_"If you want my daughter.....at least do me the favor of making sure she's safe. You have done many things to protect her and....I don't want her to lose faith in her partner. She already lost faith in me...so please, Don't let her down" He said and walked through the passage. _

_Soul continued walking and went through the passage mumbling. "Maka..."_

End of flashback

Soul sat up and looked around then removed his jacket and lied back down as he looked at the ceiling. "Do I......love her?" He said to himself then turned on his side and fell asleep. Maka walked into the room and looked at Soul sleeping then sat down and continued looking at him. "Soul...."

Ioji sighed as he took another sip of tea and set the cup down. "Now then....what did you want to talk to me about again?" A man wearing a pitch black cloak all over him sat in front of Ioji. "I need you to kill the great demon.....then we'll leave" He mumbled then stood up.

Ioji sighed. "The demon fine....but this will be the last job we take got it." the man nodded then walked out of the door. He picked up the cup and took another sip. "This is it.....Mina.....hpefully your sickness will let us fullfill our mission without fail." He said then stood up and looked out of the door.

"Because.....if we do fail.....we'll die"

End of chap 2


End file.
